1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved coating adapted for application to a variety of metallic or other surfaces exposed to acidic conditions. More particularly, it is concerned with such compositions which preferably contain respective amounts of polyvinylidene fluoride, polyamide (nylon) and a compatable adhesive, and are suited for application via a high temperature plasma gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many attempts have been made in the past to devise coatings having a high degree of acid resistance. These prior coatings have met with varying degrees of success, depending upon the type of surface to be coated, as well as the temperature and acid conditions being encountered.
Pending application for U.S. Letters Pat., Ser. No. 07/193,739, filed May 13, 1988 and entitled "Apparatus For Applying Plasma Flame Sprayed Polymers" describes in novel plasma spray gun which has been found to be particularly useful for the application of various coatings. The utility of this plasma spray device would be further enhanced by provision of a meltable composition which could be readily plasma spray-applied and yield a coating having excellent acid resistance.